Give Me More
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Peter and Sylar are twins. But Peter starts to find that he has very un-brotherly-like feelings for his twin brother. Will Sylar find out? Peter Petrelli x Sylar slash


**TITLE: Give Me More**

**CHARACTERS: Peter Petrelli, Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray, mentions others**

**PAIRINGS: Sylar/Peter (as twincest)**

**NOTES: So, I have this headcanon that Peter and Sylar actually are twins, and neither of them are Petrellis. So yeah, deal with that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Peter, Sylar, and any others are not mine, nor do I claim that they are.**

_**Peter's POV**_

I shouldn't have these feelings. Not about another man. Most definitely, not about my own twin brother. He and I have just started bonding, now that we've found out who we really are. We meet in secret, share a meal, talk, and go on our ways. By the morning, we pretend we haven't even spoken to each other. So why do I keep having these strange thoughts about him?

It started out innocently enough. My…well, my ex-older brother, Nathan Petrelli, used to kiss me on the forehead or the cheek. I started craving that type of contact from my new brother, my _twin_, Gabriel Gray. Sylar. Whatever it is he likes to be called nowadays. I felt myself needing his lips to touch me somewhere, anywhere. Just to feel them on my face would make me a happy man. But Gabriel, he's not the type to show emotion outside of anger. He's not the warm and fuzzy type.

So I invited him to my apartment for dinner one night. We were having a great time, drinking and talking, television playing nonsense in the background, when I leaned forward. I kissed Gabriel's forehead gently, whispering that he was a great brother, and that I was glad that we were hanging out. His dark eyes practically bugged out of his head. He obviously had never had that kind of affection before. I felt a blush on my cheeks while I stammered a response, all 'sorry's and 'it'll never happen again's. I moved to stand when he grabbed my wrist and tugged me back to return the soft forehead kiss. It was then that I knew…

…I was in love with my brother.

Now, obviously, that was not to be told to him. I didn't want to frighten him even further away, to alienate the one person that actually seemed to care about me. So I tried to ignore what I felt for him, no matter how much I so badly wanted to do things, sinful things, to him. What could I do anyway? It's not like he was in to me, too. It was just a stupid crush, and I didn't want to do anything to screw up what we already had.

But it got harder and harder to concentrate. I couldn't stop staring at his lips while he talked, taking note of how soft and full they looked when forming my name. How good they must feel when taking my hardened penis into the slick warmth of his mouth. Unconsciously, I found myself shifting more and more often in his presence, adjusting my pants and wiping my sweating palms on my thighs, anything to cover my thoughts of him.

The more I tried to forget how I felt about him, the more I wanted him. I started picturing him while I was in the shower, touching myself. Honestly, I haven't had sex in months. I've needed to find my release with my own right hand. I know, lame. But that brings me to my thoughts. I can see his face, his perfect mouth forming my name. I pretend it's his hand on my penis, his fingers probing my entrance. I picture him in the shower with me, pushing me face-first into the wall, holding me there with telekinesis, laughing. "Oh, Peter, what a bad boy you are. You need to be punished, thinking of your brother this way. You know what I should do to you? I should fuck you until you're crying my name."

I gasp, moaning his name. "Gabe…Gabe, please." Two of my own fingers are seated inside me. I imagine him biting down on my shoulder, gentle to avoid hurting me. "_Gabe_."

Now I can see him, leaning over me to lick my cheek. Three fingers in me now, stretching me. "I'm going to make you come without fucking you. You'll get off on my fingers alone, Peter. You're such a bad boy, you don't deserve my cock in you. Bad boy."

I moan and whimper, shooting my load all over the tile wall of my shower like a preteen boy. I shouldn't still have to do this, not at my age. But here I am, jerking off in the shower. To images of my own brother, nonetheless.

Days later, I still can't get Gabriel off of my mind. My thoughts run faster than my hand around my cock. I'm on the couch this time, jerking roughly as I picture him bending me over the desk in Nathan's office, fucking me hard. My hips snapping against the hard wood as I moan and beg for more. His breath feels hot on my neck. "Good boy, Peter. You love this, don't you? Your big brother's cock buried so deep in you? You love it when I do this to you."

I nod, groaning as my come spurts from the tip of my penis before dribbling back down over my knuckles. I wipe it off on the couch and sigh, sated for now. My cell phone begins to ring, buzzing against the tabletop in front of me. With a sigh, I pick it up and answer with a panting 'hello?'

"Peter. It's me." An oh-too-familiar voice hisses. A voice I've been imagining in my head for weeks. My twin. Gabriel. "I understand you're probably busy, but I just wanted to check that we were still on for dinner tonight. I was hoping we could confirm a time that I could arrive at your apartment."

"Uh…" I begin intelligently, immediately cursing my slow thinking. "Uh, yeah, you can come over around, uh, six-ish? Does that work?"

"You know it does." Gabriel sounds happy with the idea. "I will see you at six, then, Peter." A click greets me before I can say goodbye. I stare at the phone for a moment, thinking of the soft murmur Gabriel used to say my voice. A broken moan works its way from my lips as my hand finds my newly-re-attentive penis and begins to pull at it.

"Gabe…" I whimper, thumbing the leaking tip of my cock. "Gabe…"

I hadn't moved from the couch by the time I heard my brother's knock on my door. With a start, I glance down at my hand, coated in drying semen. I must have drawn myself to orgasm at least four times this afternoon. I feel exhausted and I can't seem to catch my breath. I stand, moving to pull up my pants. I button the fly just as the door swings open with the aid of my brother's telekinesis. Gasping, I jerk around and shove my hand into my pocket. "Gabe!"

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at my disheveled appearance. "Peter." He acknowledges with a nod. "I thought you may have heard me knock. I apologize, I did not realize that you were…tied up."

I blush and force a grin. "Hey, uh, let me go put on a shirt. Sorry, I wasn't looking at the time today." I run a hand through my sweaty, messy hair.

"Of course." Gabriel moves to the small table in my kitchen to take a seat. "I'll be waiting. Right here."

After I finish changing my clothes (I really didn't realize that my come stained the inner part of the leg of my pants), I hurriedly scrub the semen from both hands and sigh. I stare at my reflection in the bathroom mirror for a few long moments. "Snap out of it, Petrelli. You're disgusting. Now, go out there and hang out with your brother, and pretend that there's no weird attraction between you two. You don't want to screw him." I nod at myself and grin. "Be out in a second, Gabe! Did you bring the take out?"

I hear a faint shuffling from the direction of my kitchen and then a soft "Yes, Peter. I brought the Chinese food you asked for."

I rub my hands together, exiting the bathroom. "Well? Crack those babies open, I'm starved!" We sit down at the table and eat. Neither of us have anything to say right now, the silence is comfortable, but I know that it won't be for much longer. "So, uh, Gabe, how was your day?"

Gabriel makes a grunting noise, having just scooped a forkful of rice into his mouth. He gives me a gentle glare as he chews and swallows. Only I could find that small, everyday action attractive. I bite my lip instinctively to ward off the shock of desire that went straight to my cock. "Fine. No one recognized me today, so I believe that I'm doing as well as I possibly can." He looks down at his meal before setting his fork on the tabletop. "Which reminds me, Peter, I have a small favor to ask of you."

"Anything!" I blurt immediately. I bite into my lower lip once more. Why is it that I only think fast when I think whatever is going to be said is of a sexual nature? "I mean, yeah, what?"

Gabriel lets a small smile creep onto his features for just a moment. It's gone almost as quickly as it appeared. I feel myself mourning for it. "Well, you see, my lease is up on my apartment, and I don't want to risk being caught by the police renewing it, so I was wondering if there was any way I could, possibly, stay with you for a few weeks."

I feel happiness expanding in my stomach, but I force myself to think clearly. That means he'll always be here, I remind myself. He'll see everything I do, he'll share my space, he'll hear me when I'm in the shower or doing anything naughty. I'd have to tone down my current sexual habits. No more long afternoons jerking off on the couch. I would have to be discrete. But was all that really any price to pay to be able to see Gabriel all the time? To have him living with me? "That would be fine. Like a big sleepover!" I start excitedly, before realizing just how gay that sounded. "Or, you know, so we could catch up. It'll be almost like we weren't separated." I smile, though I can feel how much my face has heated up in the last few moments.

Gabriel has another fleeting smile on his face as he leans forward, kissing my forehead chastely. "Thank you, Peter. I greatly appreciate your hospitality."

My stomach has tightened up considerably since he moved. I suddenly wish he hadn't kissed me like that. Now all I can think of is kissing his mouth, gently, of course. But I doubt he would find that idea as appealing as I do. "No…uh…no problem, bro." One hand is in my lap, adjusting the crotch of my clean jeans around the small arousal that's concealed beneath the denim. "When were you, ah, planning to move in?"

"This week, actually." Gabriel looks thoughtful. "I hope that's not too much trouble. I brought some of my things with me tonight. Just to leave for now."

At first I'm taken aback by his forwardness, but I soon grin again. "No problem. None at all. I'd be happy to let you stay." I feel my face heating up as I watch him scoop another forkful of food into his luscious mouth. I need to keep my mind off of him. "So…is there anything else?"

Gabriel gives me that look, the one where he's looking up through his eyelashes like he's annoyed, and yet, somehow, looks exceedingly cute. "No." He says through his mouthful of rice. He swallows and sits up straight. "You've looked uncomfortable all night, Peter. Is there a problem?"

I take a deep breath and shake my head. "No…no problems." I force a grin at him, even though my mind has decided to race at one million miles a second, images flying past. Gabriel, shirtless, sweaty, wiping his hair with a towel, fresh from a hot shower. Gabriel, sadistic and evil, blood dripping from his brow. Standing over me, naked, fingers slicked with lubricant. So many different images, combining and reforming through my head. It's all I can do not to moan. "No problems." I repeat, one hand in my pocket now. I try to adjust my pants to hide the erection that has formed.

Gabriel doesn't look convinced. "You can tell me, Peter." He sighs and sets his napkin on the table, folding his hands together and leaning his lips to his fingers. The image has another spike of desire shooting into my groin. At this rate, I'll need to change my pants again sometime in the next few minutes. "It's about me moving in. If it's really too much trouble, I won't. I just thought it would be easiest on both of us."

"No!" I choke back the loud word and blush. "No, no, it's not that. I'm really happy that you're moving in. No, it's nothing. No big deal." What can I say to him? I don't want to frighten him, but I'm beginning to feel guilty. He obviously thinks I don't want him here. "No, I'm just…I just…" What do I do? My mind keeps screaming at me to kiss him, but I tell my mind to shut the hell up and mind its own business. I will not frighten my own twin brother, the only one who understands me.

Gabriel's long fingers take hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Peter, if there is a problem, you can tell me. I won't hold it against you if you don't want me to move in." His dark eyes search my face and he presses a kiss to my cheek. "You're my twin, and there's nothing that will drive me away from you."

It's at that point that I'm beginning to wonder...did he steal the powers of a mind reader? He sure seems to know a little bit about my internal dilemma. I figure, why not try a different tactic? "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Gabriel repeats, eyes again wandering across my features. "What's the matter?"

I take a deep breath and lean forward, throwing the logic that I should be coming up with right now out the window. At the first brush of lips, I notice just how soft and warm his are. I can't help but gasp. It feels so good, so right. I press a bit closer to seal our closed mouths together. It is quite possibly the most perfect experience of my life.

Gabriel has not reacted to me as of yet. He's still, confused and frightened, it seems, about what I am doing. Finally, I realize what I have just done, probably ruining my relationship with my twin for all time. I try to pull away when I feel pressure on the back of my head. It's warm, large. Gabriel's hand.

He bites my lower lip, gently at first, and then harder when my mouth is slow to open. His tongue enters, hot and seeking. It encircles my own and prods it to play. After a few delicious moments of this mouth-to-mouth contact, we pull away. My lips feel swollen. "Did…did we just…?" I can't finish my sentence as I blush, scratching my dark hair.

"We did." Gabriel replies with a soft smirk. "Well, at least I wasn't the only one, it seems." He traces my lips with one fingertip and winks. "I guess living together is going to be different than we originally thought, eh, Peter?"

I sigh shakily, nodding. My stomach tightens with excitement when he leans across the table to kiss me again. "Gabe…"

"Shh, love." Gabriel murmurs against my lips as he uses his telekinesis to clear the small dining area. "We have all night."

What follows is a fantasy I had never thought of. I am on my back, lying on the table, as he fucks me, using telekinesis to bind me down. I've never felt so utterly dominated and turned on at the same time. We aren't through after that, either. We try to move to the shower, but are stopped by a sudden need to have our hands on each other's bodies. His telekinesis proves to be very useful tonight. He uses it to lift me off of my feet, my back pressed, hard, into the wall as he begins to stretch me again.

"So tight…" Gabriel whispers, his fingers deep inside of me as he licks and bites at my neck. "So hot for me, Peter. My beautiful twin. You look so pretty all spread for me." With a flick of his wrist, my legs open wide. The muscles burn, but I don't mind. I like the way it feels, as he pushes hard into me once more. "Peter, oh, you're still so damn tight. You little slut. You like having your brother's cock inside of you?"

"Oh, yes!" I cry, wrapping my arms around his neck and peppering his dark hair with kisses. "Oh, Gabe…Gabe…fuck me harder…Gabe…" His hips are rocking into me at high speed, and I can feel myself getting close again. Only my brother could bring me to this. "Gabe…I'm gonna…gonna…_Gabe_!" I spurt once more, coating the hair on his chest with ribbons of white semen. He ejaculates inside of me as well, filling me all-the-more with his seed.

"This time, Peter…" Gabriel pants into my ear, biting lightly on the shell. "We will make it into the shower first."

We do, finally, with lots of biting, petting, licking, and kissing. After one final round, and honestly, I was surprised I could go that many rounds after being on the couch all day, we end up cuddled together on my bed. He is curled around my back, intertwining his fingers with mine. A kiss to the back of my ear makes me giggle in a feminine way that brings a blush to my face. "I love you, Peter, my brother. My twin. My other half." Gabriel murmurs to me in a rough, tired voice. "Goodnight."

"I love you, too, Gabe…" I whisper, cuddling back into his wiry form. Moving in may be the best idea Gabriel ever had.


End file.
